batmananthologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase Meridian
|aliases=Doctor Meridian |family= |job=Psychologist |actor=Nicole Kidman |status=Alive |appeared=''Batman Forever }} Dr. Chase Meridian is a psychologist and one of Bruce Wayne's lovers who, like Vicki Vale and Selina Kyle, later discovered he was Batman. Biography Education Chase labored long to obtain her psychiatry degree. Given her young age, it could not have been completed too long ago. Move to Gotham Fascinated by the Batman and the psychotic criminals he attracts, Chase chose to aid the Gotham City Police Department as a consultant. After seeing him in action freeing the hostage from Two-Face, she becomes hopeless infatuated with the Dark Knight. She begins to collect photos and newspaper clippings of Batman to the point of obsession. Later she summoned Batman with the Bat-Signal, and when Batman arrived, she told him that she sees him as the kind of man that she wants. She runs her fingers through his suit's chest, and he tries to leave because he fears he'll become attracted to her, but she stops him and removes her coat to reveal black lingerie. He cannot resist her, and she is about to kiss him, only to be interrupted by Commissioner Gordon who arrived distraught in his pajamas. Batman, however, was annoyed that the Bat-Signal was used as a mere "beeper". Circus date Chase assisted Bruce in analyzing a series of befuddling threats disguised as riddles sent to him by the Riddler. Bruce then convinces Chase to accompany him to a circus show. There they both witness the murder of three of the four Flying Graysons when Two-Face shoots the ropes holding them in the air as they attempt to remove a bomb from the building. NygmaTech Party At the ritz Gotham party, Chase becomes a target for one of Two-Face's thugs. Batman saves her, and she kisses him passionately in front of a crowd of onlookers. When Chase, wrapped only in a silken white sheet, is confronted by the Dark Knight on her balcony, she finally chooses Bruce over Batman. Chase is later kidnapped by The Riddler and Two-Face when they attack Wayne Manor after having discovered Bruce's alter ego. Within the villains' lair, both Chase and Robin are held hostage and used to force Batman to choose which life he will save. Batman outsmarts the Riddler, but the Riddler still sends Chase and Robin plummeting into a pit of water and jagged rocks. Batman leaps after them, and is able to pull them both up onto beams. Chase later visits the Riddler at Arkham Asylum, where the Riddler is claiming that he knows Batman's true identity. When she asks him, the Riddler, driven insane by his defeat, claims that he is Batman. She then leaves and reports to Bruce that his secret is safe. Behind the scenes * Chase Meridian was the only one of Batman's love interests in the Anthology series that was not in the comics originally. She is also the only civilian character with her own poster. * Actress Rene Russo was initially cast in this role while Michael Keaton was still attached to Batman Forever. When Keaton was replaced by Val Kilmer the filmmakers decided to replace Russo with the younger Nicole Kidman. * Her name is a triple pun. Not only does she chase after Batman, but, as a psychologist, she is involved in chasing the meridian--in other words, chasing after the halfway point in human beings, one that is neither too high or too low (i.e. bringing balance to human lives). She is also chasing after the halfway point between Bruce Wayne and Batman, trying to reconcile her love for both sides of the same man. Category:Batman Forever characters Category:Scientists Category:Doctors